


A Kiss in Passing

by ivedonestranger



Series: RobRae Week 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Confused Robin, F/M, Kissing, Rob Rae week 2019, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivedonestranger/pseuds/ivedonestranger
Summary: It was a random occurrence in the elevator but was it meant to be more? Day 2 "Kissing" for RobRae Week 2019





	A Kiss in Passing

**Author's Note:**

> My RobRae Week 2019 Day #2 prompt. "Kissing"
> 
> Yeah, at posting of this, it's 11:14 PM EST but it's close enough to release. Hah!

The elevator was slow, it had to be. For Robin, it had felt like an hour waiting for it to descend from the common room floor all the way to the second where he was waiting, arms filled with a box of files he needed for the case Jump City PD asked him to look into. It was not often that the local police wanted them involved preferring humans handle human matters and metas handling other metas. In actuality, it was safer all around. In one way, humans were not risking their life while a meta was not being faced with an obscene amount of force because the police were not sure what to do.

Finally, the elevator dinged and slid open. For a second, he froze not expecting to see his friend Raven in the elevator. She stood there with her hood back and book in hand. Her eyes darted up for a moment to see who it was and went right back to reading. One thing was sure, being roommates for as long as they had been, the whole small talk had died away to nonverbal cues each other could read.

"Heading to the common room?" Robin asked not at the right angle to see the buttons.

"Mhmm," was the only answer he got in return. The elevator doors slid shut, and it began to slowly crawl towards the third to the top floor of the tower where they spent most of their time living. For a few seconds, nothing changed.

Robin was standing in a way that he had a chance to study the young woman who shared the elevator with him. It was not often that she was not hooded or uncovered. The cape had been thrown back to hang down her back, so the dark leotard she wore was visible. Robin's eyes studied the lines of her nose and cheeks, the amethyst eyes that moved slowly across the page and the full lips that were deceptively thin. He chuckled inwardly to himself that they looked actually quite kissable. Not that he had any thought of girls as of late, but Raven had an allure of mystery, and that was tantalizing in itself. He finished taking in her curvy but athletic figure and let his mind rest on those lips for a little while longer.

When Raven clapped the book shut, Robin jumped not expecting such a quick movement. She tucked it under one arm and turned on him. If he had not been leaning on the wall with the box in arm, he would have been able to evade her hand that snaked back around his head holding on to the back of his neck. Before any other thought could cross his mind, his entire body went rigid as he felt something warm and wet press up against his mouth. Robin felt the movement of Raven's lips against his seemed to send chills of excitement and fear through his entire body, Adrenalin pumped into him for no reason as the smell of her skin, the aloe lotion, and the scent of chamomile wafted into his nose.

Robin's heart felt as if it was going to explode when she pulled away. There was a stray twinkle in her eyes, but she immediately opened the book and had gone back to reading as if nothing had happened. The door dinged open, and she walked out towards her room, and Robin watched her go and then decided to carry the boxes a bit lower, so nobody else saw how exciting things had gotten in that small elevator.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Raven ambushed him in the elevator and he could not get the thought of those lips out of his mind. Anytime Robin made eye contact with her, they invariably dropped to her mouth. She never spoke of the kiss nor did Robin feeling like there was an unwritten rule in place. They fought, they healed, and they ate dinner together like the team they were and known were the wiser.

Finally, Robin had decided it was either some sort of experiment or Raven was just trying something new. She had been experimenting with different sensations and feelings since her father's defeat, and maybe the sorceress felt more comfortable experimenting on him since he was a fellow teammate and with an ironclad moral code. If that were true, Robin would not be against more experimentation if she was up to it.

It was late evening when Robin chose to throw down the binder he had been reading. The police files surrounding the jewelry store robberies were almost identical. It was not the actions of a meta, but police were stumped and wanted a profile. Robin had done them before, and so it was something he was known for. The notes on the profile lay strewn about only a quarter done. He needed more coffee. Robin was wearing his pajamas already and still had his mask. It was paranoia more than actually required to keep his identity a secret from his team. When you were raised and trained by the bat, you never took any chance unless you had to. So far, the group mentioned nothing, and he continued to wear it around people.

Striding through the halls towards the common room's kitchen, he passed the bedrooms of his compatriots. Raven's room was silent, but he could make out Beast Boy and Cyborg snoring up a storm. The Boy Wonder stopped a Starfire's door for a second alarmed that it was half open. He saw the Tamaranian princess laid out on her round bed, simple pink pajama-clad form half fallen off. It took him a second to see Silky, the strange mutated creature trying to crawl out but blocking the door from closing. He nudged the beast back into her room, and it growled in irritation of being foiled.

With the creature secured, Robin finally found his way to the coffee pot. Cleaning out grounds and pouring in triple the recommended amount of fresh coffee, he got the pot started. It was only a matter of minutes before the smell wafted around him. That was when he felt the arms snake under his and lock in place. He instinctively wanted to spin on his attacker, but the gray skin told him who exactly it was.

He turned himself in Raven's hold and came face to face with the sorceress. Robin's heart began to beat faster as the male side of his brain realized she stood there in a faded T-shirt and a pair of black panties. Oh, god those legs seemed to run forever.

"Uh...you need some coffee, Raven?" Robin asked trying his best to sound normal and praying to any god that would listen his body didn't realize the Azerathian was half naked.

She closed with him slowly and tilted her head up at him expectantly.

"Ummm,"

"You've been broadcasting all week how much you liked that kiss," Raven finally said. Her melodic lilt reaching his ears. Now, he had butterflies in his stomach and still did not move.

Raven cocked her head to the side in what could only have been a sarcastic thought. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Robin leaned down tentatively and placed his lips against hers. Immediately she closed the little gap that was left and pressed her warm body up against his. Her mouth enveloping his own in a kiss that was pronouncedly erotic. Her tongue explored his mouth while he instinctively returned the favor. Robin's breath became erratic as his body reacted to the gorgeous woman pressed up against him. His fevered brain realized she wore no bra under her t-shirt and that only two pieces of clothing separated her from being completely nude.

Raven broke away, and a growl of frustration escaped him before he could check himself. Her arms were still wrapped around his wait, but her face had taken no a sarcastic smirk, the girl's eyes twinkling.

"Got a comfortable grip there, Robin?"

Robin frowned trying to figure out in the mush that was once his brain what the girl was talking about. It was when she shifted her weight that he realized that in his haze of their passionate kiss, his hands had found their way down, slipped under the fabric and gotten a good hold of her ass.

"I AM SO SORRY!" Robin sputtered as he let go as fast as he could and tried to find a place to put his hands that were at least a million miles away from her body. "I am so so sorry! I didn't' mean to get into your personal space!"

"I didn't say that I minded, Robin," she breathed softly, her face still close to his.

She tugged on his hips away from the forgotten pot of coffee. "Wanna go back to my room?"

It was like a bucket of cold water that drenched him at the words. Robin broke out into a sweat. The thought of climbing into bed with Raven was one of the worst temptations he had ever faced. Her eyes were dark and mysterious, beckoning to a night that he would not soon forget. Robin let out a breath he did not know he was holding and gently extricated himself from her.

"Raven,"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to say this in a way that will insult you. I understand and appreciate how vulnerable you are making yourself but I...I can't go back to your room. It's wrong."

"Wrong?" Raven asked her eyebrows scrunching down. "I'm a grown ass adult, Robin. I can sleep with anyone I want."

"No, it's the way you're behaving. You have come out of nowhere, I can't...I can't take advantage of my best friend in case something is affecting or influencing you."

"You think I'm possessed or something?"

"Raven," Robin pleaded. "I can't risk hurting you. I love you too much to let that happen."

Silence reigned in the room as Robin realized he used the L word and it had just come out. He had not recognized he had feelings for Raven until she was offering herself. Was she possessed? Was it that she was actually just looking for company for the night? Either way, he could not risk hurting the beautiful, amazing woman who stood in front of him.

Raven hung her head, and the leader of the Teen Titans braced himself for the verbal or physical assault that may come. Her head popped back up, and to his relief, she looked like her usual self. Raven, herself, let out a breath. She only said one thing.

"He passed."

There was a squeal from the hallway that was out of view, and a blur of red hair came flying out shrieking like a happy banshee. Starfire hovered there in her own PJs, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"That is SOO WONDERFUL, friend Raven!"

"What the hell is going on?" Robin asked, frustration and anger beginning to seep into his voice. His face flushed with hot embarrassment but Raven closed the distance again and took his hand.

"I...I had to understand you, Robin."

"Understand me?"

"We've been through a lot. Slade, my father, and since I've been free, I've been experimenting with my emotions. I trust you as a leader, Robin, but...I've been wanting to have a closer relationship but didn't know how you would actually be."

"We've been living together for how many years?" Robin asked angrily. "You know me!"

"Do I really? I don't even know your real name," Raven scolded gently. "I wanted to know the true depth of your character when you were presented with a choice. I wanted to know how you would be when you were just with me in a non-professional environment."

"Why?" Robin finally asked sitting down at the kitchen table, his emotions expended.

"I...I was hoping you'd be willing to go out on a date," Raven asked sitting down beside him. "I completely understand if you don't want after tonight, but I had to be sure you were not going to take advantage of my new emotional state. I just had to be sure."

"And Starfire? She there to protect you in case I decided to take advantage of you?" Robin asked gesturing to the Tamaranian who had remained uncharacteristically quiet. She had her fists in a ball and holding them to her chest.

"Actually, she was there in case I tried to take advantage of you," Raven grinned, showing the smile that he had fallen in love with. "I am half demon. Who knows what it might have done if it had a chance to get you into bed."

"Oh."

Silence reigned the room as Robin tried to think, but the more ragged gasps coming from Starfire finally made him turn to look at her. Her skin had become paler, and she seemed to be about to fall to pieces.

"I don't think Star can take the suspense, " Raven chuckled. "Robin, could we go out on a date?"

Robin broke into a smile and reach across the table to take his friend's hand. "Of course, I kinda already admitted I loved you...you know in a very strong friendship way of a man who's gone to hell to save his best friend."

"Sure," Raven answered with no belief in her voice.

Starfire exploded in a shrill squeal of delight and wrapped her powerful arms around them shoving them both against her.

"My bestest friends of the worlds are now lovers!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Robin tried to cry out. "Wrong word, Star. We're dating, not lovers."

"There is a difference?"

"Quite," Raven laughed. "I'll explain it to you on the way back to our rooms. Have a good night, Robin. I'll see you in the morning."

"Maybe."

"You do know there were easier ways of finding out your answer," Robin volunteered thinking about the cup of coffee for the first time since starting the pot.

The kiss she placed on his mouth was the sweetest kiss he had ever received. There was a sparkle in her eye, and a gentleness he did not know the half-demon sorceress of Azerath was capable of. Robin sat there until the sounds of their talking had faded. He finally decided what he was.

Tonight, Robin was the luckiest man in Jump City.


End file.
